poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
At Darkar Docks/The Fat Controller's decision
This is how at Dakar Docks and the Fat Controller's decision goes in Lightning McQueen's Adventures of Thomas and Friends: Big World! Big Adventures! The Movie. Lightning's voice can be heard in pitch darkness Lightning McQueen: in and out Okay. Here we go. Focus. Speed. I am speed. image of racing cars speeding by is shown before going back to pitch black Lightning McQueen: One winner, 42 losers. I eat losers for breakfast. image of one of Lightning's wheels spinning as he gains on Cruz is shown before going to pitch black again Lightning McQueen: Did I use to say that? Sally: Of course you did, Stickers. Lightning McQueen: his eyes to see Sally in front of him Wha! Sally: Why, you used to say that all the time. And still do. Lightning McQueen: Sally, what are you doing in here? Sally: Well, I didn't want you to be lonely so, yeah, I hitched a ride. Mater: We thought you could use some company. Lightning McQueen: Well, thank you both, but I'm preparing for a race. You know. I need a little quiet. Sally: Oh, yeah. Right. Come on Mater. Mater: You've got it buddy. back out of Lightning's trailer, revealing they are in Africa at Darkar Docks Mater: little too loud Hey, everybody, listen up. My best friend and Sally's boyfriend, Lightning McQueen, needs quiet. outside the trailer Perfect quiet! his horn while Lightning chuckles Lightning McQueen: Now, where was I? in and out and shuts his eyes again Racing. Real racing. flashback to Thomasville where Smokey stands Smokey: Huh!! That ain't racing. That wasn't even a sundae drive. That was one lap racing is 500 of those. Everybody fighting to move up lap after lap. Inside outside inches apart never touching. Now that's racing. Lightning McQueen: Well, I can't argue with Doc's old crew chief. Smokey: How true. as Smokey chuckles flashback ends when knocking is heard Mack: outside Hey, Lightning, Thomas has been unloaded from the ship. You ready? Lightning McQueen: his eyes Oh, yeah, Lighting's ready. opens the trailer door was just being unloaded Ace: You're in Africa now, Thomas! What are you reckon? Welcome to Darkar, Sarago. Thomas: Wow, Ace! I love it! The ships, the people, the sounds, the smells, everything! Fillmore: And the music, so totally my style. Yo, Ace, thanks for invitin' us, man. Ace: No problem, Fillmore. Follow me, the first rally's this way. is put on the tracks and he, Lightning and the others follow Ace Thomas: Whoa! That woman's carrying a pot on her head and look at all those camels. Oh, Ace, I'm so glad you've invited me and my friends to come with you. Ace: Yeah. Well, you know what they say. The world is your oyster. Thomas: Is it? What's an oyster? Is that some kind of fish? Ace: Nah, it's just a saying, Thomas. Excuse me! (he honk his horn at a cow in front of him) But I'm in a hurry here, mate. cow nearly kicks him Ace: Easy! Mater: They're just like tractors all right. Lightning McQueen: 'Cept they don't backfire. Ace: Whoo-hoo! Yeah! Thomas: Whoo-hoo! Free and Easy! Ah, excuse us! Thank you! Oh, whoops. Pardon us. Thank you very much. scene changes to Ace, Thomas and Lightning and the others in the Sahara Desert Ace: So Africa is continent number 1. This first cross country rally is a race across the Sahara. Just miles and miles of hot sandy desert. Cruz Ramirez: You know in addition to being hot, and funny, you're also very smart. Luigi: This definitely-a brings back memories of Fireball Beach. Guido: (speaking Italian) Ace: I can't understand a word that blue forklift's sayin'. Luigi: He said that he agrees that it does bring back memories of Fireball Beach. Ace: Oh, right. Thomas: I hope they have lots of water towers. Ace: Yeah. And that's only the start of it. The run continues on to Dar Es Salaam on the other side of Africa. And then we catch up our ship to Rio for the next rally. Francesco: Francesco is wondering, amico. Do they have pit stops? Ace: laughs Not unless you have a crash, mate! Lightning McQueen: Wait. What? Ace: You can't have a pit stop unless you crash. Sarge: So you're tellin' us that rallies have no pit stops unless someone crashes? Ace: Nope. Mater: Dad-gum! Thomas: Dar Es Salaam? Rio? It's all so exciting! I still can't believe we're actually doing this! Announcer: Hello and welcome ladies and gentleman to the first rally. Lightning McQueen: Hey check it out. It's Bob Cutlass and Darrell Cartrip. honks his horn and spins to see his friends at the starting line Ace: Hey, guys. Rally cars: Ace! Ace: Tony! Angelique! How are ya? Angelique: What tires are you using? Tony: How are you navigating? Rally Car: I've fitted extra fuel tanks. Rally Car 2: Then water. Rally Car: Last thing we wanted to do is ended up overheat out there. Thomas: I'm Thomas. Rally Car: Heh. Good for you all. (chuckles) Lightning McQueen: Hi, I'm... all the rally cars are looking at him with shocked faces What? Tony: Oh, my. Oh, m... You're Lightning McQueen, aren't you?! Lightning McQueen: Uh, yeah? Angelique: This is magnifique. Tony: Nigel Gearsly told me all about you! I'm such a fan of yours! Angelique: Raoul ÇaRoule told me he raced you once! My friends will not believe me when I tell them that I met you in person! Lightning McQueen: bashful Yeah, uh, well... Cruz Ramirez: And I'm his student, Cruz Ramirez. Tony: Dinoco's new racer is Lightning McQueen's student?! Angelique: I cannot believe my eyes! Mater: She also caught Ace's attention, making him fall in love with her. Ace: Yep. That Sheila's definitely a sight for sore eyes. Rally Car: Oh, look, Ace has a girlfriend. Rally Car 2: Hope their relationship doesn't get in the way of the race. Sally: You won't be able to meet Doc Hudson/The Fabulous Hudson Hornet in person unfortunately. Tony: And why is that? Lightning McQueen: He died due to unknown causes. Angelique: Oh, I'm so sorry. Mater: But we managed to get over it. Ace: Besides guys, love won't get in they way. I'II let Cruz win first then I'II win the next race. Cruz Ramirez: Really? Thanks. Tony: Wait. a rumbling noise What's that sound? all look to see a dust cloud coming towards them. The dust clears revealing the Cars Antagonist Legion Chick Hicks: Hey, everybody. What's up? Holley Shiftwell: Oh, great. It's them again. Rally Car: Who are they? Lightning McQueen: Those are some of the enemies and rivals we've made over the years. Tony and Angelique: (remembering hearing about the crashes from The WGP and seeing the Lemons in person right now) You caused Nigel and Raoul to crash! Professor Z: Yes. Wait. How do you know about what we did? Tony: The two told us what happened! Angelique: Well, I have got news for you! You won't be making us crash! Grem: We'II see about it. Acer: Seeing that you're using gasoline instead of alternative fuel. Rally Car: I've fitted extra fuel tanks. Jackson Storm: So? What does that prove? Rally Car: It proves that we'll prove you wrong! Jackson Storm: Well, I'm a next gen racer. I don't need fuel to keep running. Rally Car 2: Oh, yeah?! Well... Ace: between them Guys, guys, cool it! Save it for the race! Lightning McQueen: Yeah, guys. Chill out! Thomas: I'm coming with you! cars turn around to look at Thomas Angelique: You? (laughs) Across the Sahara? Tony: How can a railway engine cross a big sandy desert? rally cars laugh Thomas: Ace invited me, McQueen and his friends. looks sheepish, trying to keep his cool in front of his friends Ace: No I didn't. I only invited McQueen and pals. You just got the wrong end of the stick shift. Bob Cutlass: All cars to the start line! Ace: Why would I say you could come with me and my idol and pals across the Sahara when there aren't any tracks? Thomas: No tracks?! But you told me that... Mater: Dad-gum! I can't believe I'm racin' with real pro racers! Sheriff: Only because we need to stick with them in case of accidents and not just normal accidents but other accidents if you know what I mean. Mater: Yeah, yeah, Sheriff, I catch your drift. Cars Antagonist Legion look at each other Chick Hicks: Now, remember the plan, guys. Sterling: Oh, we remember, Chick. Professor Z: We'll keep it in mind. Darrell Cartrip: And as the intension competitors line up, we can feel a lot of excitment coming on. Thomas: Ace, you told me there would be tracks! Ace: I told you about the five rallies and you told me you wanted to see the world, like McQueen and pals did once. So go see it. Bob Cutlass: On your marks... Darrell Cartrip: Get set... Bob Cutlass and Darrell Cartrip: Go! cars set off Cruz Ramirez: Yeah! Whoo! Lightning McQueen: Ka-Chow! Thomas: Ace! No! Ace! Wait for me in Dar Es Salaam. as he comes to a stop where the track ends Finn McMissile: We'II stick with you until we get there Thomas. Thomas: (sighs) Wherever that is. (sighs) Voice: Dar Es Salaam? Finn and Holley look over and see some trucks sitting nearby Female Tankers: Dar Es Salaam? Van: Are you going to Dar Es Salaam? and Holley look at each other sheepishly